You Cannot Hide
by HelainaBlake
Summary: Next in the rXh series! Garcia makes a shocking discovery, and Hotch has revelation. Reid finally has some romantic time with his lover!


**Hey guys! Thank you to all the people who have subscribed recently, you really do make me want to write more and more :D To the people who HAVEN'T subscribed D': you make me sad... It won't take long and it makes this girl happier! It SERIOUSLY won't take you long, so don't be lazy and click a simple button! XD**

**REMEMBER! There is a teaser for a new, longer, story based around the hXr series on my profile, go check it out and tell me what you think XD Now to comment on some of the kind reviews I've been receiving! :**

**mysticalgems: Thank you SO much for that kind review, honestly one of the most amazing one's I've ever received! :S Yeah, I do type WAY too fast, but I'm working on it! :D**

**Dayna-Kon: XD I know I was a little harsh, but... Well, you'll see soon enough! Thanks for being supportive throughout!**

**Risus Sardonicus: I SERIOUSLY don't care much about making the whole story absolutely perfect. As long as I think it's good, effective, I publish it ASAP; so my subscribers and hXr fans can enjoy them quickly. Thank you for reviewing, and for the advice! :D Mucho Apreciato XxXx**

**Noooow back to the STORY!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

"Oh my God..." Garcia mumbled when the meeting room webcam popped up on one of her many computer screens. "Ohmigod, ohmigod!"

Hotch had kissed G-Man! HER BABY! What the hell was he thinking? Garcia couldn't figure out why she was SO angry... Was it because Hotch was cheating on his wife? Because Reid was being deflowered by another man? Or was it because NEITHER of them had told her? Garcia eventualy figured it was all three, but she felt strongest about the last one. She picked up the stress ball Morgan had bought her for christmas and was squeezing every second; putting all her effort into NOT erasing her boss' identity!

Her attention flashed back to her screen, Reid was tilting his head up and planted his lips against Hotch's cheek. Garcia felt some of the anger slip away from her as she ceased he attack on the poor stress ball... She smiled. _They were in love... _Something you rarely found these days; and something that was even harder to find when you were an FBI agent. She was happy for them; but that didn't mean she had forgiven them for not confiding in her!

She considered telling her Chocolate Thunder God, but in the end decided against it. Their situation was fragile enough; the less people who knew about it, the better. But they needed support... They needed to know that no matter what they decided to do, or who they decided to be with, the team would accept them. Sure, they would make the occasional gay joke, but it was all harmless fun! And they knew how much Garcia LOVED inuendos...

The Tech Girl smirked to her self, pressing the many magic buttons that did wonders. She had plans for her lover boys... And they were going to be good!

* * *

**Two Days Later**

"Aarooon... Mmmm."

Shortly after Hotch had found the young genius curled up on the kitchen floor, they had moved to _prove _their love to one another in the bedroom. Aaron had lifted the limp Spencer into his arms, one had under the small of his back and the other underneath his knee, kissing him sensuously before gently placing him on the bed; placing one knee to the left of his legs and pulling the boxers clean off. Spencer, on the other hand, was having extreame dificuly undressing Hotch; and he thought it extreamly unfair that he was lying underneath his lover, _completely naked_, whit Aaron was still fully cothed!

"Aaron... You're wearing too many clothes..." Reid complained into Hotch's lips. Hotch grunted in response, pulling himself off of his lover and tugging at his clothes ferociously. His shoes, socks, shirt and slacks were thrown carelessly onto the floor without a second floor; his mind was too clouded my the moaning and writhing Reid underneath him. Waiting expenctanly for Hotch to rid himself of his boxers.

"Wait..." Spencer said, kneeling up in front of Aaron and tugging his boxers down. "I want to try something..." He grabbed the back of Aaron's neck and turned him on the bed, pushing him roughly down beneath him. "Let me try this." He planted his lips on Hotch's chest, his tounge trailing downwards; nibbling and suckling on occasion. He lowered himself further until he was hovering over Aaron's throbbing errection, blowing gently at the tip of it.

"Jesus... Spencer!" Hotch hissed, weaving his fingers through Reids soft curls. "Just... Oh God!"

Spencer flicked his tongue out and was carresingly teasing the slit of Hotch's errection, opening his mouth wider and taking the head of it in. He heard Aaron's groans and pleas, and had to hold his hips down on the bed to stop him from forching his way into his mouth. It was Spencers turn to show Aaron his love for him, and he wasn't going to make it quick... He gently gripped the base of the aching member and slowly moved his hands up and down rythmicly, speeding up in time with the sounds escaping Hotch's lips. He moved himself up slightly, and delicatly took Aaron whole in his mouth.

"Fuck!" Hotch gasped. He looked down at his lover and almost burst from the sight. How in hell did he know how to deep throat like that? He didn't exactly have time to ask; Spencer had chosen than moment the graze his lips along the length to the very edge, before drawing him in with one swift moment, and repeating the action several times. He felt the vein at the underside throbbing painfully, he could basicly hear the entire member screaming for release. "Spencer... I can't hold it in for much longer!" Reid felt himself being dragged up by shaking hands. He was forced underneath Hotch and looked up expectantly into his wanting eyes.

Aaron trailed his fingers along Reid's body, pushing into his entrance gently. "Are you ready for me, Spencer?2

Reid cried out in pleasure. "God, yes, Aaron! Please..!"

Hotch carefully positioned himself at Reid's entrance, looking down at Spencer sweetly. "I love you Spencer." He pushed in.

"Ah!" He moaned. "Oh Aaron... AH!"

Aaron was sliding in and out tenderly, taking his sweet time with the wanting doctor; basking in the sounds he was giving him. "Are you close, Spencer?"

"Mmmm... Yes, so close! Please Aaron... Harder!"

"Cum for me baby..." Hotch whispered, kissing Reid on the cheek. "Let it all go."

"AHHH!"Spencer's body tensed suddenly, the white liquid spilling blindly. Hotch felt his lover tighten and came soon after, Spencer milking him to a blissful release. They fell into each others arms and drifted into a warm sleep...

* * *

"Spencer..?" Aaron called, sitting on the bed and fiddling with the laptop. "Spencer, can you hear me?"

"Mmm?" Spencer mumbled, poking his head round from the bathroom with a toothbrush sticking out from his mouth. "Wha ith it?"

Hotch smiled, then turned back to the screen. "Did you make dinner and concert reservations?"

Reid frowned. "No, why?"

"Well somebody has. For the new opera in town and a grand opening for the new italian restaurant."

"Really?" He moved to the screen and read through the bookings they had been sent through e-mail. Then it hit him. "Garcia!"

Right on cue his phone begun to buzz on the nightstand, flipping it open and turning on the loud speaker. "GARCIA WHAT DID YOU DO?"

There was an evil with cackle from the other end. "Booked you a romatic night out, my pretties!"

"How did you find out?"

"Hacked into the briefing room's webcam."

"Garica!" Hotch snapped.

She laughed again. "SO, tell me the gruesome details! Did he give you a hand-job?"

"No!" Reid jumped.

"Blow-job?"

"No." Hotch said weakly, grinning wildly.

"Any kind of job?"

"GARCIA!" They both said together.

More laughter. "Ok, ok, I'll leave you be! Have fun!"

She hung up on them, leving them to stare at eachother. Aaron smiled.

"Looks like we have reservations."

* * *

**WOOP WOOP! :D**

**Don't forget to subscribe my pretties! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
